


We Make Love Like Lovers

by amithegamer1



Series: Our Queen [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: Ava and Sara have a too good of a night!
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Our Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099970
Kudos: 22





	We Make Love Like Lovers

They all were hanging out, laughing, tell stories, everyone was high or intoxicated. it had midnight, and everything changed, changed between Ava and Sara. Ava and Sara left the group, "so you never had sex?" Sara asks as Ava opens her door and walk-in.

"I'm just waiting for the right person," Ava says, as Sara follows her into the room.

"who do you think the right person?" Sara asks, Ava raised a brow, when she heard Sara lock the door.

"I don't know," Ava says, as Sara moves closer to her.

"I believe you do," Sara says, Ava shakes her head.

"are you sure?" Ava asks, as Sara lifts, Ava's chin.

"when I am not," Sara says, as Ava smirks.

"a lot of times," Ava says, as Sara rolls her eyes, before giving Ava's lips a quick peck.

"Look this _right_ _person_ shit is old," Sara says, as Ava raised a brow.

"what are you saying?" Ava asks, Sara, shrugged her shoulders.

"try out sex," Sara says, kissing Ava.

"for fun," Sara says, pulling out of the kiss.

"with who? you?" Ava asks as Sara nods.

"I mean best friend do everything together right," Sara says, unzipping Ava's pants.

"Our first kiss," Sara says, kissing Ava, Ava moans into the kiss, Sara bits Ava's bottom lip.

"Our first fight," Sara says, with a seductive smirk.

_"Let's have another first,"_

Sara woke up, as the sun shined on her face, she groans, before feeling someone place their hand on her stomach, she sighs, with a smile, before her eyes widened, she turns to her side, Ava, and she's naked. Sara gasps, falling out of the bed. Waking up Ava, she turns to look at Sara. "Sara?" Ava asks, softly, before her eyes widened.

"Sara are you okay?" Ava asks, seeing Sara on the ground, Sara opened and closed her mouth.

"Ava," Sara says, looking at the blonde's body, and Ava looked down, she was naked.

"No?!" Ava asks, in shock.

"Yes!" Sara says, Ava rubbed her eyes.

"Oh my god," Ava mumbles, and raised a brow, turning to Sara.

"Did we?" Ava asks, as Sara nods.

"uh-huh," Sara says, shaking her head.

"This was mistake," Sara mumbles.

"hey you seduced me," Ava says, causing Sara to roll her eyes, Ava finding one of her shirts, on the ground.

"here," Ava says, handing it to Sara, Sara puts on the shirt, before unlocking Ava's room, and leaving. "Why are you leaving Ava's room?" A voice asks, Behrad.

_fuck_

"You look half-naked," he says, as Sara smirks.

"Why are leaving Amaya's?" Sara asks.

"touché," Behrad says, as Sara nods, with a smile.

"We never saw each other," Behrad says, walking away.

"Never," Sara whispers,

_How could she sleep with her best friend? And barely regrets it_

**Author's Note:**

> [The chapter that follows the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268925/chapters/70238277)


End file.
